


The Shine of Blood on a Diamond Blade

by SaturnNotFound



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aka Minecraft is their reality and they can hop between worlds and servers, Blood and Injury, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and George aren't a couple yet, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy is a Skinwalker!, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's just gonna take a bit, M/M, Manhunt but it's their reality, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Sort Of, but also fluff dw, but they'll get there, denying feelings, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnNotFound/pseuds/SaturnNotFound
Summary: *Dream has joined the world.*GeorgeNotFound has joined the world.*Sapnap has joined the world.*BadBoyHalo has joined the world.*ItsFundy has joined the world.“You ready to lose, Georgie?” Dream questions, crossing his arms over his chest. The Brit copies his action, raising an eyebrow.“Who says we’ll be the ones to lose?”“That.” Dream gestures with his thumb to Sap and Bad, who are bickering in the background.“We’ve won before.”“You got lucky with that lava trap.”“Call it what you want, we still won.”Another Manhunt, all good fun between friends--until they begin disappearing after being killed, one by one--until only Dream and George remain. When the game turns into real deaths...how are Dream and George going to make it out alive?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is largely unedited, however I'm fairly confident in it, which is why I decided to post! This has been really fun to write so far and I'm SO excited, hope you enjoy!!  
> [Also this chapter is a little shorter because there was no other good place in what I have written so far to end the first chapter, so the following chapters should be longer!]

**_Dream has joined the world._ **

The words flashed in the man’s vision as a jungle appeared around him, and he smiled as he shifted on his feet, adjusting his green hoodie and signature plain white mask on his face. 

Dream popped his knuckles slowly, one by one, humming to himself as he surveyed the area and waited for his friends to arrive. His health hovered in the lower part of his vision as it filled before flickering away, his empty hotbar fading away as well. 

_ Another manhunt, easy. I got this. _ Dream thought with a chuckle, sighing contentedly before words appeared in his vision once more.

**_GeorgeNotFound has joined the world._ **

Dream looked to his left as his best friend appeared with a wide grin, wearing white clout sunglasses covering his eyes and a blue t-shirt with a  _ 404 _ across the chest. His dark hair was a little messy, but he looked energetic and bright as he looked at Dream.

“Hey George!” Dream greeted warmly, throwing an arm around his shorter friends’ shoulder.

“Dream,” The Brit replied, gently pushing him off. “I’m the first to--”

**_Sapnap has joined the world._ **

The third member of the Dream Team, as they were known to be called, fell to the ground and landed on his hands and knees, a deep smirk on his face as he looked up at Dream and George. There was a white bandana tied around his head, and a white shirt with a fire symbol covering his torso.

“Nice landing.” George snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes and adjusting his glasses. Sapnap stood, brushing himself off.

“Thanks, I try.” He bows dramatically as Dream laughs before looking around. “Jungle spawn, not bad. Not the worst and not the best.”

“It’s gonna be great for  _ me _ .” Dream points out arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest as Sapnap rolls his eyes.

“Uh-huh, sure. Dude can you lose the mask? It’s creepy. We all know what you look like, there’s no spectators for this hunt.” George seemed distracted as Sapnap spoke, pursing his lips as he studied their spawn point.

“Nice try, but no way.” Dream huffs, shaking his head. He didn’t know how to explain it--but the mask gave him added confidence, it seemed like. 

“Awww, is Dreamy-weamy self-conscious?” Sapnap bats his eyelashes teasingly at his friend, and Dream raises the mask off of his face only to stick his tongue out at Sap. 

“Shut up Sapnap.”

“Make me!”

“Children, children, play nice.” George sighs with an amused smile.

“He started it.” Dream whines, and George shoves him lightly, causing him to break into laughter.

**_BadBoyHalo has joined the world._ **

They were interrupted by Bad falling to the ground and landing on his stomach, grunting in pain and groaning frustratedly.

“ _ Owwww! _ ” Bad whines, pushing himself up and sighing. Halo, or Bad as the others usually called him, was a stark contrast to the others--being a completely different species. He wasn’t human like the others were, although no one was really sure  _ what _ he was--only that he looked like a walking shadow with white eyes and a black and red cloak. 

“Now  _ that _ was a nice landing.” Sapnap cackles, reaching down to help the younger being up as Bad mumbles a thank-you. 

“Don’t make fun of me you muffinhead!” Bad huffs, embarrassed, and Dream opts to ignore Sapnap mockingly repeating Bad’s words as he glances at George.

“You ready to lose, Georgie?” He questions, crossing his arms over his chest. The Brit copies his action, raising an eyebrow.

“Who says we’ll be the ones to lose?” 

“That.” Dream gestures with his thumb to Sap and Bad, who are bickering in the background.

“We’ve won before.”   
“You got  _ lucky _ with that lava trap.”

“Call it what you want, we still won.”

Ah, the Manhunts. It was a game Dream had come up with for him and his friends--create a new world, Dream tries to get to The End of that world and slay the dragon that guards it--without dying to his friends. Dream rarely lost, skilled with traps and gifted with a great ability to hide. But his friends  _ had _ caught him off guard a few times--such as when Bad made a lava trap in The End that killed Dream as soon as he spawned in.

“Dreeeeam? Helloooo?” Bad snapped his fingers in front of Dream’s face to catch his attention, and Dream hums and turns his head. “You...didn’t hear what I said, did you?”

“What? No, sorry, I was thinking about how you guys are gonna get your a--”

“ _ Language! _ ”

“--your butts kicked.” Dream finishes, having momentarily forgotten that Bad hated swearing.

“He asked who we’re waiting on.” George supplied, and Dream opened his mouth to speak before getting interrupted.

**_ItsFundy has joined the world._ **

“...that’s who we were waiting on.” Dream chuckles, glancing around for the final hunter. Actually, all four men were looking for him, before a whistle cut through the air, turning their gaze upwards. 

Fundy, a fox skinwalker, was sitting on a branch not too high above their heads, his feet swinging back and forth slowly. He was wearing a black leather jacket with four colored stripes across the front and a hat, fox ears poking out on either side of the hat and a tail curled up behind him.

“FURRY BOYYY!” Sapnap hollered, and Fundy groaned in annoyance.

“Sorry I’m late…” Fundy mutters, hopping down and landing gracefully next to Bad, who waved happily.

“It’s all good,” Dream shrugged, popping his neck. George recoiled slightly, muttering  _ ‘that sounds so gross’ _ under his breath.

“So how does this work? Any rules?” Fundy questions, tipping his hat back as he cranes his neck to look at the trees high above his head. 

“No rules besides cheats and commands, none of that,” Dream replies, smiling beneath his mask, gaze skipping over each of his friends. “You four can die as many times as it takes, all you have to do is work together to kill me one time before I kill the dragon. And I lose, you win.” The blonde explains.

Fundy nods in understanding, smiling, “Seems simple enough.” He responds, glancing between the others.

“Everyone ready?” Dream questions, raising an eyebrow as he glances from person to person.

“Always.” George smiles, preparing to race to the nearest tree to gather wood.

“BORN READY!” Sapnap shouts excitedly, shifting from foot to foot. 

“The better question is are  _ YOU  _ ready, you Muffin!” Bad grins mischievously, once again using muffins as a euphemism for a curse word. 

“I’m always ready. Fundy, you ready?” Dream questions, and the skinwalker smiles. 

“Ready.” He replies. Dream started to slowly back away from the group, grinning to himself. 

“Three two one  _ GO! _ ” Dream shouts, running his words together and pushing George away before turning and sprinting off.

“HEY!” George yelps, taking off after Dream.

“I’ll collect resources, you guys go after him!!” Dream faintly heard Bad say.

“GEORGE!” Sap screeches, causing the Brit to freeze and whirl around. “Fundy and I got your back! WHY’D YOU STOP RUNNING?!”

“BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED AT ME!” Dream laughs as he ducks between trees, disappearing from sight and quickly collecting wood from a tree and crafting it into planks and tools before rushing off. He managed to lose George fairly easily, and quickly killed Sapnap, sending him back to spawn.

“Where’d he go?” Bad’s voice came from not far off, and Dream quickly leapt into a nearby tree, climbing the vines until he was at the second branch. 

“I’ll check this way.” Fundy’s voice says, and Dream watches the skinwalker shift into a fox form and rush off. Bad creeps through the jungle.

“Heeeere Dreamy Dreamy Dreamy…” Bad’s voice sings softly, and Dream smirks beneath his mask. When Bad was right beneath him, Dream jumped, landing on top of the other and driving the blunt stone blade through his chest. Bad screamed in surprise that melted into pain, swinging his sword at Dream’s head. The blonde narrowly dodges, yanking the sword back out.

“ **_GUYS HELP!_ ** ” Bad screams. “ **_FUNDY!!_ ** ” Dream stabs him again and Bad disappears from his hands, having been sent back to spawn.

“Easy.” Dream smirked, running off once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE MANHUNT FOUR HUNTERS FINALE YET?? IF YOU HAVEN'T WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GO GO GO GO GO--  
> DREAM IS SO FREAKING AWESOME IN THAT VIDEO
> 
> [There's also so many coincidences between the Manhunt vid and this fic, funny enough. Like. I wrote this fic plan over a week ago and between the spawn points and little details--I just think it's interesting that I managed to accidentally predict some stuff.]
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

It wasn’t long before Dream found the edge of the jungle, and he snickered in amusement as he saw a desert bordering the lush vegetation. World spawns could be weird like that sometimes, but nevertheless he stepped into the warm sand and scanned the area for a cave. He didn’t want to stay in the open for long, especially when night was now falling and monsters would be spawning. 

Luckily, Dream quickly spotted a cave nearby, sand precariously hovering in midair, though there was visible iron and coal within the cave. He’d need both to win--so Dream made quick work of looting the cave, making himself a shield, iron tools and armor with everything he gathered.

“He’s down here!” Dream jumped as he heard Sapnap call out from the entrance of the cave, his eyes widening. “He’s in full iron, and a shield, watch out!” Sapnap dives down into the cave, wearing an iron chest plate and holding an axe.

Dream threw the shield up to block Sapnap’s axe, only for the shield to be knocked away. A sword clashes with Sap’s axe as Dream pulls his sword out, shoving Sapnap back only for George to jump down into the cave with Bad and Fundy close behind. Bad had an iron helmet and boots, while Fundy and George both had iron chest plates and leggings. 

_ Outnumbered but not outgunned. _ Dream thought with a smile.

“You’re going  _ down _ now Dream!” Bad grins as he advances on the other, Fundy at his side with George hanging back slightly to ensure Dream didn’t get past them to escape.

“Am I?” Dream hummed, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. “Then come and get me~!” Sapnap darts forwards and swings his axe at Dream, who blocks with his sword and shoves his friend back. Fundy was there to close the gap, slashing at Dream’s shoulder and making him yelp softly.

“I got him!” Fundy yells, eyes shining with adrenaline. 

“Watch out!” George calls as Dream retaliates, knocking Fundy’s sword away and making Fundy scramble backwards to retrieve it.

“Wait, guys, be careful! He probably has a trap ready!” Bad calls out, looking around carefully. 

“He hasn’t had time, there’s no way!” Sapnap laughs, swinging at Dream once more. Dream, instead of attacking, jumps back and grabs his shield from the ground, smiling beneath the mask.

“What’s he doing?” Fundy mutters, staying light on his feet as he follows after Dream. The blonde glances up at the sand hovering precariously above their heads, however his mask hid his gaze.

“There’s another exit! Get him before he gets away!” George suddenly shouts, running forwards. The hunters swarm and their prey turns and sprints out of the cave, jumping up and stabbing his stone sword into the sand above their heads.

“MOVE MOVE MOVE-” Sapnap shrieks, shoving George back towards the entrance.

“NONONON-” Bad screeches as sand falls on him and covers him, Fundy trying to dig him out before he’s covered, too.

“BAD! FUNDY!” George screams, footsteps hesitating.

“THE SAND GOT THEM GEORGE WE GOTTA GO!” Sap hollers, pulling out a stone shovel to combat the falling sand. 

The cave was too deep, and they couldn’t get out fast enough. The sand covered all four of them, and Dream howled with glee.

“YEEEEES!!! HA  _ HA! _ ” Dream cheers, smirking like a maniac. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT ALL FOUR OF YOU WITH THAT!” The blonde laughed hysterically, gathering sand and filling his inventory before rushing off again.

He had a plan. And he was glad there were explosions happening around him occasionally, alerting him to the presence of creepers.

He was gonna need a  _ lot _ of TNT.

****

“ _ Ugh! _ ” George groaned as he sat up at spawn, rubbing the back of his head where the sand had fallen on him. Sapnap was nearby, angrily re-collecting wood. 

“I can’t believe he got  _ all _ of us with that. Stupid.” Sap mutters, and Fundy appears with food in his hands.

“How’d you get that stuff that fast?” Sap questions.

“Bad left stuff here last time he died so we could have a bit of a head start.” 

“Yeah I did!” Bad called, appearing with arms full of planks and dirt.

“Thanks Bad.” Sapnap sighs, angrily punching the tree in front of him.

“No problem…” Bad winces as Sap’s fist connects irritatedly with the bark.

“Hey, don’t worry,” George rests his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, smiling faintly when the Greek looks at him. “We’ll get him.” Sapnap relaxes slightly at that, nodding with a more determined expression.

“Thanks George. Yeah. We got this.” He grins, turning to the other two. “Alright, what’s the plan? Any ideas?”

“I saw a cave when I was gathering wood, I just wanted to come back and get everyone! I’m pretty sure I saw iron.” Bad pipes up, and Sapnap nods.

“Alright, nice, we should all get water buckets as a priority just in case.” Sap nods, and Fundy glances off.

“I can go scout out Dream, in my fox form so he’s less likely to see me. At the very least I can make sure he’s not making a nether portal.” Fundy offers, and Sapnap nods, grinning. 

“Perfect. George, Bad, and I will loot that cave, Fundy you look for Dream. Don’t engage with him though, if he’s making a portal just figure out a way to break it without attacking him. We should stick together if we plan to attack.” 

“I agree with Sapnap,” George nods, adjusting his glasses, “We--”

“I have a crazy idea,” Fundy interrupts suddenly, his eyes lighting up, “What if  _ we _ kill the Ender Dragon? Before Dream? That way he can’t win. Is that against the rules?” The others go silent for a moment before George shakes his head.

“No, that feels like cheating, we healed the dragon one time but trying to beat Dream to killing it seems unfair.” Fundy nods, humming.

“Fair enough, I just wanted to throw the idea out there.” The Skinwalker salutes before shifting into his fox form and racing off, disappearing into the jungle. 

“Alright Bad, lead the--WOAH-” Sapnap grabbed Bad and pushed him to the ground as an arrow whizzed past Bad’s head, burying itself in a tree nearby. 

“Skeletons!” Bad yelps, looking over his shoulder at the three monsters that had spawned. 

“I got them!” George narrowly dodges an arrow as Bad throws him a stone sword, George managing to catch it and slice through the first skeleton. 

“I got your back George!” Sap was up quickly and taking down the second skeleton as Bad quickly crafted an axe to go after the third.

“ _ Ow! _ ” Bad cries out suddenly. “Ow OW!” Bad plunged the axe into the skeleton’s skull, finally killing it after an arrow hit him in the leg. 

“You okay?” Sap questioned, panting softly.

“Yeah...that just hurt.” Bad carefully pulls the arrow out, grunting and tossing it away. 

“At least we’re alive.” George mumbles, putting the sword away and regathering dropped materials.

“For  _ now _ .” Sap mutters, and George elbows him gently.

“Keep it optimistic, Sapnap. Let’s go get that iron.”

“Yeah! We got this, the Muffinteers back together! Let’s go!” Bad cheers, his enthusiastic demeanor easily revealing itself as he pointed to the direction of the cave with his sword and beaming.

“The three Muffinteers, wooo…!” Sapnap mumbles half-heartedly, laughing faintly as he follows Bad through the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream slipped into the jungle temple silently, grinning at his luck. He’d seen the temple not long after spawning, but hadn’t been able to loot it due to escaping his friends, and by the looks of things they hadn’t come back to it.

Although there typically wasn’t much in a jungle temple, Dream used it as a chance to collect free arrows and the gold and bones in the chests at the back of the temple. He smirked, humming to himself as he changed out the arrows for TNT within the dispensers, carefully hopping over the tripwires as he walked back to the entrance, glancing around out over the jungle for his friends. 

It didn’t take long for Sapnap and Bad to appear in his vision, and he knew George and Fundy must have been nearby. 

“Ohhh Sapnap~!” Dream called out, cupping his hands around his mouth and watching his friend’s head whip towards him. 

“Wait!” Bad called as Sapnap raced towards Dream, eyes glinting with adrenaline. “He’s probably got--oh never mind, you Muffin!” Bad groans and sprints after Sapnap to provide backup.

“GEORGE! HE’S THIS WAY!” Sapnap howls, and George appears out of the trees moments later as Dream races into the temple.

“WAIT WAIT I DIDN’T KNOW ALL THREE OF YOU WERE HERE!” Dream shouts, feigning fear as Sapnap cackles behind him. 

“OH DREAAAAAM~!” Sapnap sings loudly, echoing off the temple walls as Dream jumps over the first tripwire and pauses to glance back. He hops the second wire and darts to the end of the temple, quickly mining out and placing TNT in the way.

“Where’d he go?” Bad shouts, before yelping suddenly as he trips over the wire and triggers the dispenser inside. Dream smirks as the TNT pops out of the dispenser not far from Bad, and Sapnap accidentally triggers the second trap. 

“TNT!! MOVE, GET BACK!” George shrieks, taking off back to the entrance. Dream rounds a corner and finds the entrance, placing TNT quickly as George races up the stairs. Their eyes meet as Dream lights the TNT and George slides to a stop, jerking back and running into Bad. 

“OH NO!” Bad yelps, jumping past George and racing to the top level of the temple as Dream salutes George and leaps backwards into a small pond as the TNT goes off, diving beneath the surface in time to hear muffled screaming and watch explosions above the surface. 

**_GeorgeNotFound was blown up by Dream using TNT._ **

**_Sapnap blew up._ **

_ Two down. _ Dream smiled as he kicked off the bottom of the pond and pulled himself out of the water, immediately darting off into the trees.

“GEORGE?! SAP?” Bad was yelling, before evidently seeing Dream. “DREEEAM!” He jumps off the rubble and races after his masked friend, but Dream had a significant head start.

He thought, anyway.

Dream let out a cry as something hit him from the side as Fundy leapt out of a tree and took him to the ground, stabbing Dream in the arm with his sword. Dream cursed, using his shield to shove Fundy off and swinging his sword at him, pushing himself up as Bad reached Fundy and helped him up, the two hot on Dream’s tail. 

“C’MERE DREAM!” Fundy laughed, and Bad smirked. 

“We’re gonna get you muffinhead!” 

“No you aren’t!” Dream protested, loading a crossbow he had crafted and spinning around, firing an arrow at Bad as he made it to the desert once again. He was heading for the lava pool he’d found before, planning to make a portal there and head to the nether while the others were re-collecting resources. 

Fundy yelped and managed to dodge the arrow, much to Dream’s displeasure, but it didn’t matter. He’d lose them. 

An arrow struck Dream in the back of the shoulder blade and he snarled in pain, looking over his shoulder to find that Fundy had a bow as well. 

_ Alright, no more arrows then. Fine. _ Dream scowled, pulling out TNT and his flint and steel, lighting the TNT and waiting until it was seconds from blowing up before spinning around and hurling it at the two behind him, hearing Bad screech as it went off.

“I’M LOW I’M LOW!” Bad cried, referring to his health, and Fundy hissed in pain. “I’m gonna dieee!” 

“Just keep running!” Fundy told him, shooting another arrow and narrowly missing Dream. 

This time, Dream placed TNT and lit it as he was running, leaping over it and glancing over his shoulder to see the damage done. Fundy shoved Bad out of the way and took the brunt of the explosion, grunting in pain but staying on his feet.

“I’m gonna boost you, ready?!” Bad suddenly said to Fundy, who nodded sharply. The inhuman was suddenly pushed forwards towards Dream, who yelped and veered to the left to avoid being hit.

_ The lava pool was right-- _ Dream groaned in frustration, seeing that the lava pool had been turned to obsidian by Fundy, who must have filled it in with water.  _ So much for that plan. _

“I’m really really low, Fundy, I need to heal!” Bad speaks up again, and the skinwalker huffs, nodding.

“I need food, we should regroup with George and Sapnap. He can’t make a portal here anyway. Head back! I’ll be right behind you.” Bad nods and rushes off, leaving Dream and Fundy facing off. 

“You filled in the lava lake.” Dream growls, fist clenching. 

“Yeah...I did.” Fundy nods, backing away slowly. He had to be low health. Dream could kill him easily. He was certain he could. Something in Dream ticked, clicked into place and a sinister smile formed beneath his mask.

“That was a mistake.” Dream says lowly, vision darkening at the edges. 

“...Dream?” Fundy chuckles nervously, hands raised in surrender. “Your voice sounds creepy...you good?”

“I’m **_excellent._** ”

**

“At least we got our stuff back.” George sighs, kicking a rock across the ground as Sapnap puts his iron helmet back on his head, frowning. 

“Yeah...Hope Bad and Fundy are alright.”

“Hey Muffinheads! You guys got food?” Bad appeared suddenly, pouting. “I’m really low on health.”

“Here,” George handed the other pork chops, which he quickly tore into to regain health. “Where’s Fundy?”

“He... I thought he was right behind me, that’s weird…”

**_ItsFundy was slain by Dream._ **

The text appeared across their visions, and Bad swallowed thickly. 

“Oh…” He mumbles, shuffling his feet. “Found him…”

“Well....let’s go get him, I guess. Jeez. Dream’s kicking us today.” Sapnap mutters, frowning. 

“And now we have no idea where he’s gone...I guess we should gather more food, we’re running low.” George comments, wiping off his glasses with the bottom of his shirt before putting them back on, and Bad nods in agreement. 

“Guys?” Fundy calls, appearing out of the growing darkness. “Oh, there you are. Dudes, Dream’s acting really weird all of a sudden.”

“Wh-?” George doesn’t have a chance to get his question out.

“Weird how?” Sapnap crosses his arms over his chest skeptically, figuring it was just the way Dream usually started acting during Manhunts--competitive and a little sadistic. 

“He found out I filled in the lava pit he was gonna use for a portal and his voice got...different. I dunno. Then he charged me and killed me.” Sapnap shrugs, though Bad swallows thickly and George shifts uneasily. 

“Sounds like Dream getting frustrated, I wouldn’t worry.” Sapnap waves it off, pulling out a crafting table to make new armor for Fundy.

“We should be careful, though, so we don’t make him angrier. He might go juggernaut mode or something.” Bad suggests, shrugging helplessly.

“I guess.” Sapnap mutters. George remains silent, glancing through the trees with a growing sense of unease. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but perhaps he was just being paranoid. Still, he couldn’t ignore the pit in his stomach that made him queasy, or the way he instinctively shifted from foot to foot.

“George, you good?” Sapnap elbowed him gently, and George came back to reality. 

“H--oh, yeah, I’m good, sorry. Just thinking.”

“Alright, well, let’s get going--wh--HOW?!” Sapnap suddenly yelled, startling the others as words flashed across their vision.

“OH MY  _ GOODNESS _ HOW DID HE-?!” Bad stamps a foot on the ground frustratedly.

“Oh, we’re screwed huh?” Fundy groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

George could only stare in amazement at the words in his vision, one in green that stood out.

**_Dream has made the advancement [Diamonds!]_ **

And seemingly moments later, another achievement alerted them to Dream’s progress.

**_Dream has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper]._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for the support on this fic so far!! Your comments make me soo happy to read you have no idea <3 Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!  
> Next chapter is where things are gonna get crazy, I'm really excited to write it, Dream's getting fed up--and that won't go well for the others~  
> See you guys in the next one!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter, but it kicks off the real chaos promised by this fanfic :D  
> Thanks for all the support so far guys!!

It was quickly decided that Sapnap and George would be in charge of finding a lava pool while Fundy and Bad gathered extra materials, so it wasn’t long before the group was in full iron armor and heading into the Nether.

**_GeorgeNotFound has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper]._ **

**_Sapnap has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper]._ **

**_BadBoyHalo has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper]._ **

**_ItsFundy has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper]._ **

“Keep an eye out for the fortress achievement,” Sapnap reminded the others, “And for the love of god, don’t hit a pigman or a piglin.” 

“Noted…” Bad mumbled anxiously, glancing at the monsters that walked aimlessly past them, half pig half zombie hybrids that made the being shiver uncomfortably. The creatures wielded golden swords and groaned as they trudged through the hellscape, paying no attention to the four players.

“Did everyone get the coordinates for the portal?” Bad questions before anyone could start walking away.

“I got them.” George nodded, and Fundy flashed a thumbs-up as Sapnap hummed ‘mhm’. 

“Alright, let’s get going.” Sapnap leads the way through the Nether, choosing a direction and following it. The four were lucky enough to spawn in a Nether Wastes biome, probably the most mellow of the five biomes. [Nether Wastes, Soul Sand Valley, Basalt Delta, Warped Forest, and Crimson Forest.] 

Nether Wastes were home to Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts, and usually held the Nether Fortresses--which Dream would need to find Blaze. 

“Watch out for the Ghast!” Bad cried and ducked down, an explosion going off nearby. The screech of a Ghast rang through the air as the terrifying creature came into sight, and Sapnap glanced at the others.

“Does anyone have arrows and a bow?”

“I have arrows but not a bow!” George yelps as another fireball is released from the creature and explodes nearby. Fundy and Bad both shook their heads, but Fundy maneuvered his way in front of the others, sword drawn.

“Fundy be careful!” Bad warned, but Fundy was smirking, shield in one hand and sword in the other. The fox hybrid looked like he was on fire, himself, as he stood among the Netherrack waiting for the next attack. And when the screech of the Ghast rang out and the fireball flew towards him, Fundy lined himself up and swung his sword, sending the fireball back at the Ghast and knocking it out of the air, killing it with a shrieking cry.

**_ItsFundy has made the advancement [Return to Sender]._ **

“NICE SHOT FUNDY!” George calls out, grinning as Fundy takes a bow. 

“That was awesome!” Bad whoops, and Sapnap claps Fundy on the shoulder.

“I’m pretty great, I know,” Fundy jokes, brushing himself off as the group continues on their way. 

“Ugh...Basalt Delta...I hate this biome.” Fundy groans as the edge of the Nether Wastes comes into view.

“The Magma Cubes are gonna destroy us.” Bad worries softly, swallowing nervously.

“Just don’t engage, there’s another Nether Wastes biome on the other side, we just have to get to that.” Sapnap tells them, before jumping down to the Delta and moving towards the other Wastes. George was close behind him, with Bad and Fundy trailing just behind. 

**_Dream has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress]_ ** **.**

“C’mon, we gotta move faster.” Sapnap mutters and speeds up his pace across the Delta, changing direction a few times to avoid Magma Cubes that were trying to block their path. 

“Do you think we have a chance of winning?” Fundy asks Bad in a soft tone, lagging behind slightly. Bad blinks and nods.

“Huh? Well! Yeah! Of course I do! We beat Dream right at the last second once, with a lava trap I set up in The End!! We were really messed up, we had no chance if that hadn’t worked. Honestly I didn’t think it would, I was hoping the Dragon would manage to kill Dream.” Bad smiles and Fundy chuckles.

“I remember hearing about that,” Fundy nods, humming as he steps onto Netherrack, signalling that they had made it to the next Nether Wastes biome.

“I see the fortress!” George calls, racing ahead with Sapnap close behind him. Fundy and Bad take off at a run as Sapnap bridges over to the fortress and inside.

**_Sapnap has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress]._ **

**_GeorgeNotFound has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress]._ **

**_BadBoyHalo has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress]._ **

**_ItsFundy has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress]._ **

“Alright, stay together.” Sapnap muttered to the others, shield at the ready and his sword out. The others nod faintly, exploring the Fortress with caution. 

“Wait,” Fundy pauses, blinking in confusion. “Huh. Never mind. I thought I saw something.” 

“You _did_ see something! Guys! There’s withers, help me!” Bad calls out from up ahead, and Bad cries out as he gets the wither effect, groaning as he becomes sluggish. 

“We’re here, hang on!” George yelped, rushing forwards to help with Sapnap close behind and Fundy bringing up the rear.

“I’m low, I'm low help!!” Bad gasps, trying to duck out of the way of the stone sword the Wither Skeleton was holding. There were three surrounding him--George got the last hit on the first one, and Sapnap and Fundy made quick work of the others.

“You okay Bad?” Sap asked, and Bad shook his head.

“I need food! I’m on half a heart!” Fundy was in the process of handing off porkchops to the other, when an arrow flew through the air and struck Bad in the back, taking the last of his heath.

“BAD!” Sapnap yelled.

 **_BadBoyHalo was shot by Dream._ **

“HOW?!” George whips around and sees Dream disappearing around a corner. “WAIT, HE’S THERE!” 

“Let’s go--”

**_BadBoyHalo has disconnected from the world._ **

“What-?” Fundy squints in confusion, glancing at the others.

“Don’t worry about it now, let’s get Dream!” George waves a hand and rushes after his friend, with the other two following. As they round the corner, they come upon a dead end. “What..? But I _know_ I saw him go this way, where did he go?” 

A low chuckle echoes through the quiet fortress, making the hair on the back of George’s neck stand up. 

“Yeah, thanks, I hated that.” Sapnap muttered, and Fundy snickered, backtracking out into the open and looking up, trying to find Dream while Sapnap and George investigated the other hallway. 

Fundy’s ears pricked up as someone jumped down next to him, and he turned to see Dream standing there, and he yelped in surprise, swinging his sword at the other. 

“GUYS! I FOUND HIM!!” Fundy screams, as Dream draws a diamond sword from his inventory. Dream dodged back out of the way of Fundy’s swing, and in the blink of an eye--Dream had disarmed him and was holding him against the wall, Fundy’s head hanging over the edge, the heat of the lava far below rising to meet him.

“WAIT!” Fundy cried, panicking. “Wait, Dream! Mercy, mercy please! I don’t wanna lose everything, come on!!” 

Dream smiled, eerily silent as he gazed down at Fundy, and he leaned closer to the fox skinwalker, who had started trembling with fear.

“ **No mercy.** ” Dream snarled softly into Fundy’s ear, just as Sapnap and George rounded the corner. Dream smiled, looking over at the two and laughing, before lifting Fundy and little further and shoving him off the edge down to the lava far below, his screams echoing up the netherrack stone to meet the other’s ears.

**_ItsFundy tried to swim in lava to escape Dream._ **

**_ItsFundy has disconnected from the world._ **

“...Dream…?” George choked, eyes wide. Sapnap had an arm out in front of George to block him, his sword raised. Dream tilted his head, amused.

“Yes, George?” He purred, drawing his sword again.

“George,” Sapnap hissed, drawing his attention. “Run.”

“What?”

“Something weird is going on, if Dream kills us both, we lose. You gotta get out of here until the others get back.” His friend never took his eyes off of the man facing down with them, and George shook his head slowly.

“Sapnap--”

“George, just go. I got this. Okay?” George nodded slowly, backing away and then turning and racing off into the Fortress. 

“Aw,” Dream pouted, popping his neck. “No fun, Sapinapi.”

“Dream, whatever the hell you did, it stops. Here and now.” Sapnap growled, advancing slowly on Dream with his shield raised. Dream didn’t move, letting the other come to him.

“Does it?” Dream chucked, lazily watching the other, “I don’t think it does, Sapnap. But if you wanna do the whole dramatic speech, you go for it.” Dream smirked, and Sapnap shook his head before charging at Dream. Their swords clashed, Sap raising his shield to block an attack and kicking Dream’s knee, causing him to crumple slightly. 

But then there was an axe in Dream’s hand, and he knocked Sapnap’s shield away, and Sapnap hissed in pain as the axe nicked his hand. Dream switched back to his sword as Sapnap backed away with a scowl.

“Dream, you’re acting really weird, just stop, okay? Come on man.” 

“You’re just scared to lose.” Dream laughed, charging Sapnap, metal clashing echoing through the Fortress.   
It didn’t take long for Dream to overpower Sapnap, shoving him to the ground and planting a foot on his chest, the sword to his throat. Sapnap looked terrified, panting with exhaustion and staring up at Dream.

“Dream...don’t do this.” Sapnap choked, wide-eyed. Dream lifted his mask with one hand, revealing crazed eyes and a deep smirk. “Please, _Dream, please!_ ” Sapnap’s voice raised desperately, and Dream just sighed.

Dream’s hands shoved downwards, and Sapnap’s eyes glazed over as Dream cackled.

**_Sapnap was slain by Dream._ **

The man pulled his sword back, lazily wiping the blood off of it and putting it away, smiling as he paced into the Fortress after George. 

**_Sapnap has disconnected from the world._ **

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming really soon, hope you liked it so far!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Thanks!


End file.
